A donde fueres
by Vismur
Summary: AU. Alfred F. Jones, es un joven normal, hasta que cae en otro mundo. El problema radica que lo quieren dejar preñado, ¡que rayos!
1. … no te quedes solo

_Iniciando otra historia, aunque esta si estará medio rarita, alucinaciones de una universitaria que acaba de perder a su maestro favorito, creo que él ira a por las elecciones del 2012 para presidente municipal. Jaja no hagan caso, no creo votar por él a menos que tenga buenas ideas, me salí de tema._

_Advertencias: Universo alterno con otro universo alterno. Yaoi. Puede que Mpreg. Y muchas cosas raras… hum._

_El titulo viene del dicho "A donde fueres… haz lo que vieres", aunque solamente voy a usar la primer parte como titulo, he intercambiar la segunda parte para el titulo de los capítulos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece es de __Hidekazu Himaruya._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A DONDE FUERES…**

**Capitulo Uno - … no te quedes solo.**

- Alfred F. Jones – la maestra paso su nombre en la lista, pero el aludido no contesto, este se encontraba en su banca, dormitando por haber pasado la noche en vela en su x-box 360, estando ensimismado con el nuevo video juego, apenas pudo alejarse esta mañana de la consola, pero al no dormir suficiente estaba claro que iba a quedarse dormido en las clases.

- ¡Hey! – llamo su compañero de escritorio, llamado Ronald, una de las razones por las cuales le agrado el muchacho.

- ¡Alfred F. Jones! – llamo de nuevo la maestra, pero con un tono más demandante, el susodicho brinco del susto, algunas risillas se escucharon en el salón por la situación.

- ¿Si maestra? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas.

- Como veo que no le interesa la clase, hágame el favor de salir del salón – señalo la puerta, el aludido quiso rebatir, pero vio que la maestra ya estaba bastante irritada, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Suspiro mientras se dirigía a unos de los jardines de la escuela. Mientras esperaba dos horas a que terminaba su clase (1).

Alfred F. Jones, era un jovenzuelo de 19 años, que apenas había iniciado la universidad, sus padres, un General del ejercito norteamericano, altamente respetado, y su madre, la secretaria de Estado, altamente brillante, heredo de ellos el cabello rubio trigo, los ojos azules cielo, y el tono de piel semitostado, pero eso si, por muy cara de niño mimado que tenga, también conocía el trabajo y la defensa personal, quizás por eso el era una extraña mezcla entre las personalidades de ellos, la actitud de héroe, pero al mismo tiempo, la dedicación de imponer sus ideas. Aunque el mechón que desafiaba la gravedad era todavía un misterio.

Se puso cómodo mientras sacaba su PSP para matar tiempo, y presionaba botones atrapado en el juego.

- ¿Es el?

El joven levanto la vista de la pantalla, y observo a todos los lados.

- Creí haber escuchado algo – murmuro sin darle importancia, mientras regresaba a su atención principal.

- ¡Nos pudo oír!

- Te dije que era él

Esta vez, si se asusto, no era normal escuchar voces, por que a cualquier lado al que volteaba, no veía nada, ¿Fantasmas?, la sola idea le asusto de sobremanera, se levanto apurado, metió todo a su mochila y empezó a caminar, se sentía como en esas escenas de las películas de terror.

- ¡Ya se va!

- ¡Agárralo!

¡Agarrarlo!, ahora si empezó a correr aterrado, sin voltear a ver, cuando su pie fue detenido abruptamente, acción que provoco que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Ahora!

Se sentó, y noto que estaba en medio de un extraño símbolo, ¿brujería?, ¡en que rayos se había metido!, noto que decían algo en una lengua extraña, y unas manos empezaron a salir del suelo, jalándolo. No pudo siquiera pedir ayuda cuando sintió el vértigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Un gran circulo se veía en el cielo, muchas personas esperaban este acontecimiento con creces, y el estaba en primera fila, llamo a sus soldados. Y una luz ilumino dejándolos momentáneamente ciegos, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el circulo de símbolos, había desaparecido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno, esto es como el principio, juro que serán más largos los demás, jejejeje, la fecha de actualización de este y otro fanfics mios, en mi perfil, gracias._

_(1) Tengo una fuente que me dice que sus clases duran algo así como dos horas cada materia, todos los días, ya que estudia por allá, pero a saber, ya que mi informante esta en Canadá, no en Estados Unidos, pero sus sistemas de estudio son casi iguales_.


	2. … no te confíes

_Advertencias: Universo alterno con otro universo alterno. Yaoi. Puede que Mpreg. Y muchas cosas raras… hum._

_El titulo viene del dicho "A donde fueres… haz lo que vieres", aunque solamente voy a usar la primer parte como titulo, he intercambiar la segunda parte para el titulo de los capítulos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A DONDE FUERES…**

**Capitulo Dos - … no te confíes.**

- Señor – un soldado se acerco al corcel blanco, donde un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y elegantemente vestido se encontraba.

- ¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto al hombre.

- Si señor – respondió el soldado - esta en la orilla del lago.

- Vamos – todos los soldados que venían con el movilizaron de inmediato.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El vértigo sucumbió en su estomago, la poderosa luz no dejaba verle nada, pero sabia que estaba cayendo, Oh Dios, que si salía vivo de esto, dejaría los videojuegos, y de un súbito cambio, sintió agua, estaba sumergido; empujando sus brazos para salir a la superficie. Al salir se encontró en medio de un tipo de bosque.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuro el estadounidense quedándose a la orilla, escurriendo agua, camino un poco, intentando entender donde estaba, ¿terroristas?, su pánico aumento. Intentando aplacar su miedo, intento reconocer el lugar donde estaba, quizás podría llamar a sus padres… ¡oh pero él no tenia sus cosas!, deteniéndose a mirar por donde salió, quizás ya murieron sus aparatos electrónicos con tanta agua, suspiro desganado.

Solo tenía su playera con la bandera norteamericana, su pantalón de mezclilla, y unos convers, además de sus lentes, checando sus bolsillos, encontró dos clics, un chicle y un pañuelo. Suspiro de nuevo. Además estaba mojado, y la sensación de la ropa pegándose era muy incomoda.

Escucho un ruido que se dirigía a él, levanto la vista y noto a una caravana de caballos que se acercaban, justo al estar al frente de él se detuvieron, y un hombre, alguien importante por la forma en que vestía y las atenciones, bajo de un corcel blanco.

- Saludos joven – se inclino un poco, a Alfred su acento le sonó a francés, ¿estaba en Francia?, el hombre, que era rubio, el cabello era largo, atado a una coleta, y algunos mechones escapaban, ojos azules y ropa del siglo 15 o 16, bueno, nunca fue bueno en historia.

- eh… - intento hablar, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- ¡Estas todo mojado! – la exclamación tan exagerada lo trajo a la realidad, el hombre le tendía la mano, dudoso la acepto, y lo atrajo hasta tierra mas seca - ¡Una manta! – exigió y pronto un soldado le trajo una clase de cobija purpura con bordados dorados, el hombre se la puso en los hombros.

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto ante tantas atenciones.

- Que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy – se volvió a inclinar mientras tomaba la mano de Alfred y la besaba, dejando al final un rosa roja, el joven se sonrojo, pero pensó que las actitudes de los franceses eran ya raras - ¿y como se llama este hermoso joven?

Si, raros.

- Alfred F. Jones – respondió - ¿Estoy en Francia? – pregunto, el señor Francis lo miro un rato confuso, para sonreír de nuevo.

- No querido, estamos en Avalon (1) – sonrió de nuevo, esta nueva sonrisa le trajo escalofríos.

- ¿Avalon? – pregunto.

- Ya veo, no eres de aquí – afirmo el señor Francis, intentando ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿De donde eres? – pregunto.

- Estados Unidos de América, y nunca había oído algo de esto – respondió.

- Oh, no te preocupes querido, yo te ayudare – rodeando con su brazo a un incomodo muchacho rubio, dirigiéndolo hacia mas tierra adentro.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto, sin prestar atención a la anterior mirada.

- Por supuesto, nunca dejaría a una encantadora criatura como tú sola – sonrió de nuevo de esa manera, causándole unos escalofríos al estadounidense, pero que ignoro.

- Estaré muy agradecido, y mis padres también – sonrió con ganas, claro, sin estar al pendiente de los pensamientos escabrosos del otro individuo.

- No te preocupes – sonrió amablemente – pero por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, para descubrir como llegaste, y hacerte volver, espero que no te incomode – y volvió a sonreír.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrío de nuevo mientras empezaban a levantar tiendas y preparar todo para la estadía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Capitán! – un muchacho se apresuro hacia donde se encontraba al personaje que quería encontrar.

- ¿Qué pasa Jonh? – la suave y peligrosa voz se escucho, el muchacho le entrego inmediatamente un papel.

- Nuestro hombre en tierra nos ha mandado este mensaje – el capitán inmediatamente leyó esa hoja, al terminar solo estrujo el pobre papel, con una mirada completamente furiosa.

- Esa maldita rana – repuso con ira – nuevas ordenes, aceleren el paso, vamos al bosque de Chedar (2) – mientras en sus ojos verdes se llenaban de una determinación y malicia incomparable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Señor y la Señora Jones estaban en estos momentos completamente desquiciados, no solo estaban por mandar al director de la escuela a la sentencia de muerte, estaban muy preocupados por que su hijo no aparecía, hace cuatro horas que terminaron las clases, y no había regresado a la casa, sus padres eran un poco paranoicos, pero es que con tantos enemigos, cualquiera lo estaría, sumándole, su hijo jamás llegaría tarde, y si lo hacia llamaba, para que sus padres no se preocuparan, y en estos momentos no contestaba su celular.

El Señor Jones coordinaba a varios de sus elementos para realizar la búsqueda en toda a escuela, la Señora Jones llamaba a todos sus contactos y amigos para ver si alguien lo había visto.

- Señor – un soldado saludo militarmente – hemos buscado en las cámaras de seguridad, y no hemos visto ningún movimiento extraño, solo la entrada del Joven, pero no su salida – termino su informe, el general solo torció las manos con nerviosismo.

- ¡Señor! – y otro soldado entro rápidamente – hemos encontrado esto en el jardín oeste – mostrando la mochila de su hijo, la señora Jones dejo caer el celular incrédula mientras lagrimas empezaban a surcar su cara, era de Alfred, tomándola rápidamente vacio su interior, encontrando su cartera, su PSP, sus libros, su celular, que marcaba veinte llamadas perdidas. La dama empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Gracias soldado, empecemos las investigaciones de un secuestro - ambos soldados dieron un saludo militar mientras se retiraban, el General simplemente abrazo fuertemente a su esposa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya había anochecido, y Alfred se encontraba en una tienda, que comparada con las demás, era muy lujosa, se sintió un poco incomodo, el Señor Francis le dijo que le iba a ayudar, pero por el momento le ordeno que no saliera, él hizo caso, se encontraba sentado en la cama, intentando pensar la situación.

Estaba en la escuela, lo sacaron del salón de clases por no poner atención, se fue al jardín, jugó con su PSP, oyó voces, se asusto e intento huir, pero no pudo por que se tropezó, luego el circulo y al final las manos, resultado, estaba en otro lugar del que entendía a medias, según el amable hombre se llamaba Avalon, y el no tenia conocimiento de ningún Avalon, oh bueno, tampoco fue muy bueno en Geografía.

Escucho pasos, y pronto apareció el Señor Francis. Y avanzo hasta él con una extraña mirada.

- Señor – Alfred se paro inmediatamente – creo que he recordado todo para poder saber que paso… - él no le hizo caso, y se acerco demasiado, Alfred retrocedió por instinto - ¿señor? – pregunto completamente confundido.

- No te preocupes, seré amable – y sonrío de una forma completamente degenerada, mientras lo empujaba a la cama, a la que cayo de espaldas, encimándose sobre él – te gustará – murmuro mientras se acercaba su rostro intentando besarlo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto completamente incomodo, ladeando la cabeza para evitar el contacto pero aun así beso su mejilla, totalmente aterrado, entendió que intentaba hacer - ¡Quítese! – iba a aventarlo, pero el sonido potente inundo la noche, y pronto hubo un montón de gritos de guerra, dolor y sorpresa.

- ¿Quién osa interrumpir esto? – el hombre completamente furioso, dejo a un confundido Alfred en la cama, pero también muy aliviado. Saco su espada y con paso veloz camino a la salida – y pequeña delicia, aun tenemos esto pendiente – sonrío con prepotencia mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y del suelo salían muchas lianas verdes, que formaron un muro, salió de la tiendas, y las lianas cerraron todo el paso.

- ¿Qué rayos? – pregunto atónito, mientras veía esa demostración de imposibles, se acerco a la pared de lianas, estaban enredas de forma que no pudieran moverse. ¿Ahora como se escapaba de ese degenerado?

Espero unos segundos, quizás algunos minutos, cuando una zona de la pared se volvía café y luego roja, y aparecían las llamas, destruyendo un pedazo de la pared de liana. Pronto entro un hombre rubio de cabello corto, quizás 5 cm mas bajo, vestía impecablemente un traje victoriano, tenía unas grandes cejas, y bajo estas, sus ojos verdes lo estudiaron minuciosamente, recordaba a un Conde Ingles, de las películas románticas.

- Debemos irnos – le tendió la mano, su acento definitivamente le recordaba a los ingleses. Alfred no lo dudo, y la acepto, necesitaba desesperadamente escaparse del pervertido. Él sonrío y pronto estaban corriendo, evitando soldados, el hombre sacaba la espada y eliminaba a los contrincantes.

Pronto llegaron a la orilla, y sus ojos divisaron un gran barco, era asombroso, algo le recordaba pero en este momento no sabia que.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Kirkland! – y el hombre con acento francés se apresuro a la orilla.

- Creo que ya lo hice idiota – sonrío con superioridad, mientras tomaba de la cintura a su acompañante, y usando una cuerda, subió a su barco, zarpando instantáneamente, mientras sus hombres en tierra se iban al bosque a reagruparse, luego los recogerían en un punto de reunión ya antes planeado.

Alfred sintió de nuevo el vértigo al subir, se encontraba en medio del barco.

- ¡El capitán lo logro!

- ¡Lo tiene!

Y escucho más de ese tipo de exclamaciones, pero antes de que preguntara fue jalado bruscamente por el hombre que le salvo. Llevándolo al camarote principal, y dentro de este, había otra puerta, lo metió en un cuarto pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido.

- Bueno querido, por ahora quédate aquí – sonrío de una forma por demás arrogante – ya tendremos nuestro "encuentro" – Alfred se dio cuenta inmediatamente de algo cuando pronuncio eso, ¡salía de un pervertido para encontrarse con otro!, el rubio sonrío de nuevo de forma salvaje y cerro al puerta, también le oyó al salir del camarote. Maldita sea, había olvidado que los ingleses fueron piratas.

- ¡Libéreme! – gruño a la puerta, mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños, sabia que era imposible por que estaba echa de metal, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como salía volando. Observo sus puños atónito. ¡Había lanzado la puerta unos 5 metros!, wow, ¡Como Superman! (3)

Ocurriéndosele una idea, busco algo pesado, no encontró nada que le sirviese, así que simplemente tomo la mesa, y la aventó hacia los ventanales, que se rompieron ante el golpe, y sin dudar se lanzo al agua.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había nadado mucho, alejándose de los hombres, que aun en el agua se estaban peleando, llego a una orilla, bastante lejos, le dolían los brazos del esfuerzo. Se sujeto de la tierra totalmente exhausto.

- ve, ve – y la voz de alguien hizo que levantara la mirada, encontrándose con un chico castaño, que tenia un extraño rulo al lado izquierdo, usaba ropa simple, y un delantal, mientras llenaba un cántaro de agua.

- Oye – le llamo, parecía que él podía ayudarle.

- ¿ve? – el chico dejo lo que hacia para mirar al chico que estaba en la orilla.

Continuara…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_(1) La isla de las hadas, decidí este nombre, por que habrá mucha magia, y aclarando este punto, en esta historia en realidad es un país, dividido en zonas con diferentes tipos de climas. Rodeado del mar, nadie sabe que hay mas allá, aquí mismo viven diferentes tipos de usuarios de magia, y tipos distintos de razas._

_(2) Solo para ponerle nombre, quería uno más imponente, pero no se pudo._

_(3) Tiene súper fuerza, no lo iba a dejar indefenso ¿verdad?_

_Se ira aclarando poco a poco que esta pasando._

_Gracias por leer._


	3. … la información es poder

_Advertencias: Universo alterno con otro universo alterno. Yaoi. Puede que Mpreg. Y muchas cosas raras… hum._

_El titulo viene del dicho "A donde fueres… haz lo que vieres", aunque solamente voy a usar la primer parte como titulo, he intercambiar la segunda parte para el titulo de los capítulos._

_Esta serie no me pertenece es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A DONDE FUERES…**

**Capitulo Tres - … la información es poder.**

- ¿Ya estas mejor ve? – pregunto un castaño trayéndole un poco de té caliente, el americano hizo una mueca, pero era mejor que nada.

- Gracias – respondió mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al té, no estaba tan mal.

Después de hablarle, el joven fue muy amable con él, y se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, Alfred se aseguro de tener escapatoria en caso de necesitarla, pero hasta el momento, la actitud del castaño parecía completamente inocente y sincera. Tenía un cierto acento italiano, y le había prestado ropa para secar la mojada que tenia puesta.

La casa donde residía estaba cerca del lago, para poder tener agua para el consumo, era muy pintoresca con sus bardas blancas, el espacioso jardín, y los arboles frutales que le daban un toque más hogareño.

- Entonces, ¿de donde dijiste que eras? – pregunto sentándose en un silla, enfrente de él.

- Vengo de Estados Unidos de América – pregunto, ya había sacado algunas conclusiones, aunque todavía no sabia como había llegado ahí, estaba maquinando una hipótesis de que estaba en otro lado.

- ¿Ve? - el castaño movía la cabeza a un lado dando entender que no sabia.

- Es un país del continente americano – intento de nuevo.

- ¿América? – susurro durativo - ¿Es alguna zona de Avalon?

- No – se golpeo la cabeza, esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

- Ve, ve, no estés triste si te perdiste, te hare pasta y te compondrás, a mi siempre me funciona – dijo sonriendo, Alfred solo suspiro.

- ¡Feliciano! – una voz grave se escucho desde fuera, donde entro un joven alto rubio, de ojos azules claros, una buena musculatura, más alto que él a simple vista, usaba una clase de ropa militar, se quedo viendo a ambos.

- Lud llegaste temprano – dijo sonriente el castaño, mientras le abrazaba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto hombre más grande, mientras veía con una mirada bastante evaluadora.

- Es mi amigo… este ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto un poco dudoso, aun no se había presentado.

- Alfred F. Jones – murmuro un poco nervioso.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Feliciano Vargas y este adorable hombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt – el americano se pregunto de donde era lo adorable.

- El placer es mío – dijo aun más nervioso el estadounidense.

- Vez Lud es mi amigo – mientras se colgaba de su brazo, y él hombre no paraba de mirarlo. Pero pronto pareció recordar lo que venia haciendo desde el principio.

- No hay tiempo – y tomando bruscamente al rubio menor del brazo, lo llevo a un ropero, ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? – por favor quédate aquí – el iba a protestar, pero le cerro la puerta, justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió bruscamente.

- Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí – esa voz, era el loco rubio de las cejas grandes, ¡Oh dios!

- Kirkland, ¿Por qué interrumpes así en mi hogar? – pregunto el hombre de mayor estatura, el castaño solo se encogió detrás de él.

- Se me escapo un pequeño gato y lo ando buscando – dijo desinteresadamente, mientras con la mirada recorría todo el lugar.

- Sabes que no me gustan los gatos – dijo entendiendo completamente la indirecta.

- Solo estoy de paso – aun observando a los alrededores.

- Aquí no hay gatos ve ve – dijo el más pequeño, viendo también a todos lados, Ludwig agradeció la inocencia de su compañero.

- shs pierdo mí tiempo entonces – saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, aun observando a los alrededores – no me rendiré – dijo para solo el entendimiento del más alto, camino hasta el lago, y se subió a su barco.

- ve, ve – el castaño seguía mirando a donde se había ido la nave.

- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo el rubio mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa, su compañero le siguió, abrió el ropero, donde un atónito Alfred lo miraba con agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Feliciano mientras se sentaba en una silla, Alfred se sentó en una silla al lado.

- Tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando al rubio.

- No señor – respondió sinceramente, hasta el momento se ha comportado civilizadamente, el rubio mayor se alboroto el pelo con algo de impaciencia.

- Llegaste antes de lo que pensé – murmuro ante los oyentes.

- ¿Llegar antes? – pregunto confundido, el mayor le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, con suspicacia.

- ¿Sabes por que estas aquí? – pregunto de nuevo, ahora evaluando seriamente la información.

- Yo estaba en mi escuela, luego algo extraño paso, y estoy aquí - resumió la experiencia.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre Avalon? – pregunto de nuevo.

- No, pero lo han mencionado mucho desde que estoy aquí – recordando – es un nombre extraño, no recuerdo ningún país así en ningún continente – volvió a murmurar, para si, pero aun escuchaban los otros dos.

- Dijo que de Estados América ve ve – agrego Feliciano sonriente.

- Estados Unidos de América Feli – corrigió – mi camisa tenia la bandera de mi país – Feliciano fue por ella al cuarto de al lado, trayendo con él la dichosa camisa, Alfred la tomo y se la enseño al más alto. Ludwig inspecciono la prenda, dándose cuenta de varias cosas, el color, la forma, y llego a una conclusión que ni a él le gustaba.

- Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar – dijo calmadamente, mientras le entregaba su ropa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un poco nervioso, ¿no intentara lo mismo que los demás? ¿verdad?

- Lo primero, no estas en tu mundo

- ¿Cómo que no estoy en mi mundo? – pregunto alarmado el estadounidense.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada de un tal América y tú no tienes ninguna idea de Avalon – eso era cierto.

- Bueno si, pero siempre hay razones por las cuales la gente no sabe nada - intento justificar, incapaz de creer lo que le decían.

- Tú ropa es diferente a la nuestra – y Alfred se percato de la diferencia, como decía él, su ropa era como de siglos anteriores – ¿Pero como es posible?

- Avalon es un continente pequeño comparado con el inmenso océano que nos rodea, el único de este mundo del que tenemos conocimiento, esta dividido en varias zonas nobles, donde las familias más poderosas son las que mandan, y un Rey, que se encarga de dar el orden a estas familias.

- ¿Ustedes manejan reyes todavía? – levanto una ceja el americano.

- ¿Tú no? – pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

- En lo más mínimo, somos la nación que representa la democracia – empieza todo emocionado.

- ¿Democracia? – pregunto de nuevo Feliciano.

- Eso puede esperar, aun no término – miro severamente a los otros dos, ambos asintieron y volvieron a prestar atención – como decía, ahí tienes otra prueba de que no estas en tu mundo, aquí en Avalon existe un rey para controlar a las familias nobles, pero el ultimo murió sin dejar heredero, lo que ocasiono que las familias empezaran a pelearse por el trono, empezando a provocar guerras, así que las consejeras de Avalon decidieron algo menos violento… escoger alguien externo a este conflicto, y el que logre tener un heredero con esa persona, se convertirá en el nuevo rey.

- ¿Y que pasa con eso? ¿Dónde quedo yo? – pregunto ante la explicación, aun no se veía dentro.

- Veraz, por lo visto, las consejeras tomaron al extremo de buscar a alguien externo, y te trajeron aquí, aquel prospecto que logre embarazarte se volverá rey, eso es un resumen – el americano quedo en shock.

- ¡Estas locos! ¡hay mejores formas de resolver esto! – ambos brincaron del susto por semejante respuesta - ¿Quiénes son esas consejeras? – pregunto realmente enfadado - ¡y además soy hombre, no puedo embarazarme!

- En nuestro mundo si se puede, mi hermano tuvo un bebe recientemente – dijo el castaño totalmente inocente.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con un aura morada.

- Si – respondió el castaño, el carraspeo de Lud, llamo su atención.

- Kirkland, el hombre que irrumpió en esta cabaña, es una de esas familias que busca la corona – dijo – debes cuidarte de él.

- Espera ¿Bonnefoy también es de esas familias? – pregunto al recordar al hombre.

- ¿Te has encontrado con él? – pregunto alarmado Lud.

- Si, pero antes de intentar algo él cejotas llego, y luego escape cuando me encerró en un cuarto

- ¿Cómo te escapaste de Kirkland – pregunto atónito era muy difícil escaparse de esos dos.

- Así – tomo un banco de acero, y sin más lo doblo.

- Tienes mucha fuerza ve ve – dijo emocionado el castaño – yo pinto – saco un pincel y lo mojo en un poco de pintura azul, y en la pared pinto una mariposa, que en un instante despego al cielo.

- wow – Alfred estaba sorprendido, ambos dirigieron su mirada al rubio mayor, quien suspiro.

- El fuego – mientras de sus manos salían unas pequeñas llamas naranjas, para desaparecer inmediatamente.

- ¿Todos tienen algún tipo de habilidad? – pregunto atónito, recordando las lianas del señor Bonnefoy.

- Solo los de casa noble – respondió Lud.

- Espera – alejándose de los dos – ustedes pertenecen a casas nobles – apuntándolos acusadoramente.

- A nosotros no nos interesa el trono, además Feliciano y yo somos esposos – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el rubio mayor, Feliciano feliz lo abrazo.

- Así es – acurrucándose en el pecho.

- Ya veo, homosexuales – murmuro con el regreso del aura morada.

- Pero mi hermano si que esta dispuesto – recobrando la conducta.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? – pregunto atónito el americano.

- Si, además de mi hermano, Kirkland y Bonnefoy, también esta Braginski, Amir, Adnan, lo que están confirmados, puede haber más.

- Quiero hablar con esas guardianas seriamente – con un tic nervioso el estadounidense, empezó a hacer la silla una bola de metal.

- Pero antes de eso – Lud no era aficionado de los que se aprovechaban de los demás – te enseñare a defenderte

- ¿eh?

Continuara…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
